time to play a prank on leohee hee
by tealana
Summary: it is Leo's turn to endure a prank from the orange clad prankster. hee hee...what does he have in mind this time and what will he do? sequel to 'a late night joke to remember.'


A/N: This is my second humorous fiction with mikey/Leo as a pair.

**Summary:** Mikey couldn't stop laughing about the prank he pulled upon raph the other so he wondered who he could play a prank upon next. What does he have in mind this time and which one will fall victim to his next prank?

**Time to play a joke on Leo hee hee**

By TR-H

8th November, 2010

**The following morning light**

Mikey woke up with the biggest headache after beenthrottled by Raphael earlier evening. Walking to the kitchen and grabbing himself a cup of water and couple of Herron tablets to kill the headache thumping in his skull.

Walking to the table, pulling the chair out and sat down as he placed the tablets in his mouth then drank the water to swallow. Waiting for the tablets to do the effort, mikey leaned on his elbows and rubbed his temples. Lowly groaning and murmuring to himself.

Don walked and gazed the orange clad terrapin, also making himself a cup of hot morning coffee then finish his new invention that he recently started and hadn't complete.

"What's up with you?" Don asked softly

Mikey looked to his purple clad brother with a droopy cranky glance. "What did you say, Donnie? I didn't hear ya." Mikey lowly answered

Walking past the orange clad terrapin and boiled the kettle, quickly rinsed his cup then grabbed the coffee beans. Sighed softly as he repeated his question to his baby brother.

"I said Mikey...what's up with you?" repeating his question

Rubbing his temples, trying to fasten the tablets effect to relieve the headache but it was not doing much. "I have a headache and these...these tablets aren't working fast enough." Mikey answered

"I wouldn't doubt it after the midnight joke you pulled on Raph last night, mikey. My advice don't do it again if you have another one pop in your head. I don't want to think what raph would do if you did another prank like that." Don reassured, softly patting his shoulder then added the boiled water to his coffee and returned to his lab.

Watching his brother walked out the kitchen and thought maybe quickly make himself a hot bowl of popcorn with strawberry and light chilli shake while he amused himself a comedy movie.

Going the cupboard and searched for a microwave popcorn pack. After taking out the milk, strawberry ice-cream topping and chilli powder to mix in the blender. Searching through the cupboards for the popcorn packet and it seemed to be hopeless when Mikey reached in the top cupboard and found the last one. Wondering why it was hidden in the back, as he prepared to opened it...Mikey noticed it was written on with the name stating Raphael. Touch and ya'll be sorry.

Smirking slyly and silently giggled as he opened the packet, pretending that he didn't see what was written and placed in the microwave. Waited five minutes for the popcorn to stir, he mixed the ingredients to make his shake.

Five minutes later, mikey took the popcorn out of the microwave and grabbed his drink then walked to the living room, placing down the cup and bowl as he looked through the DVD collection until he came across 'The hot Chick'. Taking the DVD out and smiled as he thought it would do for a laugh or do after the belting raph gave.

Inserting an DVD into the DVD player, sitting down on the couch and started to stuff his mouth with a handful of popcorn as the movie begun.

Waiting for his favourite part of the movie to show as Leonardo walked out of his room and went to the dojo. Beginning his morning training, then mikey had a idea pop in his head.

Then remembered what Don told him earlier. 'Don't do it Mikey. You don't want to do something that you might regret later, bro.'

But his impulses for the idea jumped about in his head, telling him different. '_**C'mon mikey...you know you want to. He won't even know that it was you. He'll laugh about later. I guarantee it**_.' The devilish conscious stated in his head. Mikey smiled and quickly finished his drink and one last handful of popcorn as he ran to his room and grabbed the cosmetics that he thought would be a great idea for Mona's birthday but for the time being; using it to see what Leo may look like in make-up and a dress while he is mediating.

Trying his hardest to try not to laugh or even allow the slightest giggle escape his beak. Tip toeing out of the dojo when Leo called. "What are you up to, Mikey?"

Flinching alittle as his heart started to race with fearing worry and replied but kept his shell facing the meditating blue clad terrapin. "I was just wondering if you might want something to drink."

Leo giggled softly and replied. "No thankyou Mikey...not after the feral joke to you played upon Raph last night...I don't want a drink that contains pee."

Mikey smirked and tried not to laugh or giggle. "Ok...I'll leave now." he reassuringly answered

Leo smiled and continued with his meditation, assuming that he is safe from the pranksting terrapin.

The orange clad terrapin tip toed so fast that he almost tripped over himself and dropping all the evidence that could get him into the biggest walloping if discovered. Peeking around the dojo corner and saw his brother was still sitting and meditating.

Exhaled with relief and wiped away the warily sweat from his forehead then relaxingly began to walk and return the make-up case when a loud shriek echoed in the lair.

"**MIKEY!"** Mona shrieked

Mikey heard the angry shriek and immediately knew that he will caught. Hiding the make-up case underneath the pile of messy paperwork in Donatello's laboratory. Whistling and held his hands behind his shell as he pretended not to know what was missing as he was confronted by Mona.

"Mikey!" Mona called

"That's my name please don't wear it out or you will buy me a new one." He playfully joked

Mona stormed towards the orange clad terrapin. "Ooooh don't play coy with me, mikey where is my make-up case." She demanded

"Honestly Mona...I don't know what you are talking about." Mikey replied, pretending to know nothing as he walked away.

"Mikey get back here." Mona ordered annoyingly

Mikey ran for his life as Mona grabbed a huge stick and threatened to stick it where the sun don't shine. Unaware that Leo overheard the conversation as he placed his hand upon his face and shook his head. Feeling a powdery substance, opening his eyes and gazed at his hand.

When he saw the white foundation powder covering his fingers. **"MIKEY!"** The blue clad terrapin shouted as he jumped to his feet and ran fast down the dojo corridor, reaching the living room like a hysterical insane escapee mental patient.

Both Mona and Mikey stopped in their tracks when they heard Leo angrily shouting then saw him standing in the doorway, covered in make-up and wearing a pink dress. Mona was peeved off but then started laughing when she saw Leo. Falling to the floor, full of giggles and Mikey also did the same when Leo deadly seriously threatened him to run for it.

Raising his head up and saw Leo was extremely angry and held a tight grip upon both katanas, one thought ran through his mind. 'Uh oh...yikes.'

SWOOSH!

"Get your pranksting little hyde back here!" Leo angrily demanded, chasing after Mikey

The purple clad terrapin walked in the living and noticed both his brothers running around like idiotic buffoons again. Rolling his eyes and returned to his lab, placing the paper down just when something fragile echoed a clinked sound as it landed on the floor. Stooping down and picked up the broken glass and turned the black casing over. Foundation powder, mascara, eye shadow and lip stick was discovered. Don's eyes widen as if he told and showed Mona her recent birthday gift that was given to her from Raph, he discovered broken and unusable. He wondered would she assume that he took it and deliberately broke them, Mona would be giving him the biggest walloping that will leave him sore for a week.

Quickly thinking it over for a second before making his decision. Then realised if he didn't that she may not trust him again. "Ah...Mona...Missing something?" He asked, standing up and held the broken pieces of the make-up case and contents.

Mona stopped laughing when she heard Don asked about whether she was missing something. Standing up and walked to the lab where Don stood waiting and saw the contents within his hand and lost her temper also chasing after Mikey with the stick she recently threatened with earlier.

"You are so dead, mikey. If I were you...I'd run." She angrily threatened

"Forget it Mona...you will have to wait your turn." Leo told her

"Oh no you don't! You are not robbing me of my revenge against mikey for taking my make-up and then lieing to me afterwards." Mona barked back at the blue clad terrapin

Leo knew to never try to reason with a peeved off female especially when a joke is played upon. "Alright Mona, let's get him." Leo replied, suggesting in defeat

"Sounds good to me." She answered, evilly mused

Mikey looked back and saw both his brother and Mona chasing after him with weapons. "Oh crud...C'mon guys can't you just take a joke." Mikey giggled as he leaped up the upper level of the lairs platforms.

Leo and Mona looked at each other before gazing up to Mikey and replied. "NO!"

Splinter walked out of his room, wanting to make himself a cup of herbal tea when he saw both his son and Mona chasing after Mikey. Shaking his head and wondered to himself, placing his clawed paw upon his head as he watched before walking to the kitchen and made his tea. 'Where did I go wrong with that boy?'

...

A/N: What do you think guys, this is my second humor ficcy. Please be kind, reviews would greatly appreciated. Tootles turtle fans...totally awesome dudes!

Look out for the third and fourth one shot instalments called 'the innocent act' & 'Don's, Leo's, Raph's & Mona's revenge on Mikey'. Happy reading...read and review until next time...tootles


End file.
